fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Metroid Rebirth
Metroid Rebirth is a published on Fanfiction.Net by author Spaceballs. It began in 01-16-08 and is currently a work in progress. Story Metroid Rebirth takes place after Metroid Fusion in the Metroid series. The prologue describes the ending of the game Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, during which Samus has just defeated the corrupted Aurora unit 313 and Dark Samus, which results in Phaaze destabilizing and exploding. The story begins about after Metroid Fusion, where deep in space what is left of Phaaze is slowly drawn together in order to reform Dark Samus. With what is left, she manages to create a portal, though she only manages to reach outer boundaries of Federation space. As she enters the atmosphere of a planet, losing consciousness due to her previous ordeals. Crash landing outside the ruins of an ancient city deep within a jungle, where she is soon found by a native, a Lacarion shaman by the name of Valfor. With the use of some ancient technological or magic (which form has not been revealed) staff, he claims to have "cleared" her mind. When she awakes, she knows not what she once was, but is now able to think such as humans. She is also able to remove her armor....which seems to have a mind of its own. She begins to pour the phazon out of her into a basin. Later on, after the armor is removed, the village where she stays is attacked by space pirates drawn to the phazon source under commander Chitor. Samus, who had been sent to the area due to space pirate activity comes to their aid, attacking the command ship. Back on the planet Dark Samus was grabbed by a group of Dark Troopers, a squad of commandos with experimental dark-based weaponry and army, who manage to remove a sample of pure metroid DNA. She is eventually saved by Samus and Valfor, though the command ship is still functional. After fighting off an Omega pirate, Samus learns who Dark Samus is, but is talked into worrying about that later by Valfor. They head to the ruins, where the space pirates and the Omega are all dead. The suit had come to life, and after a short battle with Samus, releases its energy into the phazon, and out of which bursts Metroid Prime...Later on, it leaves the planet, destroying the command ship in the process, though the heroes manage to escape the ruins in time. As this occurs, a space pirate base under the command of Weavel and the site of Ridley's cloning process is attacked by star bandits, a new threat in the galaxy. As they are being fought off, a special squad Federation Marines, the "Reaper" squad, encounters another base, where the pirates have been slaughtered and a rampant Kraid clone is going beserk due to a failed memory upload. Finally, a shadowy contractor has put out a bounty on Samus' head, attracting some of the most deadly hunters throughout the galaxy. There will be more action, foes, allies, and suspense in the following chapters, so fear not..... Major Original Characters Valfor: A Lacarion shaman. Chitor: Space Pirate Commander. Krinnel: Federation General. Reaper Squad: Advanced special forces squad. Dark Trooper Squad: Special guard equipped with dark based weapons and armor. Krul’tor: Warlord and creator of the Star Bandits. Major Metroid Characters Samus Aran ADAM Dark Samus Metroid Prime Aurora Unit(s) Ridley Kraid Weavel Sylux Response This fanfic has recieved all positive reviews so far, and Disclaimers Metroid is owned by Nintendo, and the author does not own anything featured in it. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4016053/1/Metroid_Rebirth